The Hunt
by Pudgic
Summary: Ash has just enrolled himself in a new Pokemon school. He meets new friends and at the same time finds mysterious things happening. The mysteries lead him to a dark secret, a secret that was never told to anyone. Will Ash and his friends solve the mystery or will it all END? Reviews always Welcome.
1. The Beggining

**Prologue:**

Brock came running to the terrace where Ash and Misty were discussing on some matters. He was sweating because of running for hours.

"Did you find the stone?" asked Brock.

"I nearly found it. I was in the last steps on solving the mystery but…" Ash replied.

"But what?" Misty asked.

"But somebody stole the map" Ash said sadly.

"That's worse, worse than not finding the stone. Now is the end. Everything will end, every single soul." Misty said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly, the sky was overcast with clouds. Something mysterious was happening, very very mysterious.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Ash, your lunch is packed"

"Coming Mom!" Ash replied.

"I have packed everything for the hostel and yeah Professor Oak also gave this" said Mrs. Ketchum, Ash's Mom.

"My first Pokemon!" exclaimed Ash.

"Yes, he said it was a Charmandar. Ash you are late for your first day of school." His Mom said.

"Bye Mom. Love you" said Ash

"Take Care!" Mrs. Ketchum replied.

Ash is a 14 years old boy who lives in Celton city. His father had been a great Pokemon trainer. His dream is to be like his father but his father had been lost when he was born. His mother had been taking care of him since he was a baby. Ash has just been enrolled in a new school for his Pokemon study.

Ash read the signboard," Graded Pokemon Study School. I like this place, its big, its clean and its FANTASTIC. I wonder where I can know my class."

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where I can find my class?"

"Its written over there" a man replied.

Ash went to look at the notice board.

"Hmm. So, they have divided the groups into 10 sections from A to J. And… I belong to… section 'F'. I love 'F', its my favorite letter!"

"Hey there, I'm Brock! I'm also in section 'F'. Nice to meet you!" a boy with spiky brown hair said.

"Hey Brock, I'm Ash. Lets find our classroom" Ash replied.

Ash and Brock went to find their classroom talking about their interests, hobbies and blah blah blahs.

There were chattering all over the school. Some were saying, " Have you heard Miley Cyrus' new song?" while others were saying "Your hair looks like Charmander's tail." In fact, everyone was chattering.

Finally after an hour of searching, Ash and Brock reach their classroom. The first sight they saw on the class was a fight!

"You don't deserve to be here! You don't love Pokemons like we do!" said a girl with short orange hair.

"We sure do love them Misty! You are the one that doesn't belong here" a boy with purple coloured hair said.

"Go get a life Jack" replied Misty.

Ash went to the scene and said to Jack "Hey, don't you know how to talk with girls? Go learn something."

"Who are you? And mind your own business, and for now I'm going but I'll be back Misty" Jack said frustrated.

"Thanks. These stupid guys, James and Jessie think themselves superior than others. They ought to be taught a lesson. By the way I'm Misty."

"I'm Ash and this is Brock" Ash introduced himself and Brock. "So you are an old student?"

"Yep I've been studying here since grade 4. Lets go to the terrace, we can talk there while enjoying the fresh air. I sure do need fresh air." Misty said.

Ash, Misty and Brock walked to the terrace. It was a tiring walk, the terrace was 8 stories high.

"Finally we reached. I'm tired" Ash said.

"Hey Ash. Come here, this will make you even sweat more!" Brock cried.

Ash and Misty went to the place from where Brock was calling. There stood a man not on his legs but covered with frozen ice!


	2. Frozen

Hello Readers,

Hope you liked the first story. I would like to apologize for the short prologue and short chapter. I was too excited to begin my first story so it happened. I will try to make this one better.

Cheers,

Pudgic

**Chapter 2: Frozen**

"Ash we gotta do something" Misty said anxiously.

"I have an idea." Ash replied. "Charmander, I choose you!"

"Chaaaaar"

"Use your flame thrower" Ash told Charmander.

Charmander unfroze the boy and Ash said "Good Work Charmander! Return."

The boy was small in height. He looked like the same age. He had big circular glasses with circular frames.

The boy said," Thank for saving my life! I was nearly done for. Maybe you could teach your Charmander to lessen the heat. I was nearly fried after being frozen. By the way, I'm Max. I was just watching the view from here when someone applied liquid nitrogen on me!"

Brock said," You're lucky we came. Come on now, we are already late for the morning assembly."

Ash and his friends went to the big assembly ground where 4000 students had assembled. The Head Master was speaking about some rules and regulations. Ash still thought about the incident. He thought "How could someone freeze a guy without any reason?"

After the assembly, the trio went to their classroom 9 'F'. They had Pokemon Basics first. The whole class, Ash's mind was filled with the same thought. After 2nd period was a recess. Ash told Brock and Misty, " I still wonder why was Max frozen, after all nobody could play such a dangerous prank."

Brock said, " I was thinking the same. Why don't we go to the place again and see if we can find something."

"I totally agree" Misty said.

The trio went to the terrace one more time, it still took a long time (stairs cannot be shortened). Finally, after the result of the carbohydrate consumption, they reached there. Everybody was panting and puffing.

"Phew. Finally we reached." Ash said after taking a few kilograms of air.

"Lets split and search for anything that can be found which is related to Max's incident. It'll be easier." Misty said.

They split up and searched different places in the HUGE terrace. (It really was HUGE).

After moments of searching, Brock called everyone, "Hey guys, you wanna have a look at this."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"It looks like some kind of old script." Misty said after analyzing the thing.

"It IS an old script, but its torn into pieces and this is a piece. Maybe someone doesn't want anybody to find it."

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt you but, can I have a look at it." A voice came from the behind. It was Max. " I saw you coming here and followed you."

"Sure you can have a look at it." Misty said with a smiling face.

"Hmm. I don't know where this came from but I can analyze this in my lab" Max said putting his hand in his head.

"You have a LAB?" Ash asked surprisingly.

"Umm kind of. I have a mini-lab in my dorm. Maybe I can find something." Max said.

"Okay but be careful. It is a big clue!" Brock said.

After the conversation at the "Tiring Terrace" (that's a proper name isn't it?), the trio went for their class. After two more periods of never ending studies came lunch break. The trio went to have lunch at the Cafeteria. The Cafeteria was filled with thousands of students but they finally found their way in and took a seat.

"I wanna know what that was all about and fast." Misty said in an angry tone. "I totally hate bad guys, and I super hate the person who froze Max."

"Yeah. I wanna teach those guys a lesson!" Ash said. "Maybe a Pokemon match!"

Max came running towards them and said, "Hey guys, I just analyzed the piece of paper and I found something."

Thanks for reading.

The next chapter will be uploaded after 4-5 days due to some reason but I'll update it as fast as possible.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Cheers,

Pudgic


End file.
